Rayquaza School For Pokemon Trainers
by shadowdk432
Summary: Max Harris, a new pokemon trainer, has joined the Rayquaza school for pokemon trainers and now the next 4 years of his life are going to be, early mornings, early nights, homework and teachers...or are they. join max to school where not everything is as it seems and nothing is what it appears. Max: That's your intro. Author: Yea why. Max: umm...no reason. maybe lemons later


**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please Review but don't be cruel, I would like constructive criticism please AND NO FLAMES. I am accepting OC's both trainer and professor so get sending ok well lets get on with it then shall we. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As I got off the ferry on to the dock the sight took my breath away, it was massive absolutely astronomical, "and we are going to stay here for like 4 years" I whispered to nobody in particular. Well I think it is time that I told you about myself isn't it well my name is Max, Max Harris, I'm 15 years old, are 5 foot 10 inches tall, have short jet black hair spiked up with line's of deep red going through it, I like to wear black and red clothing and I have on a black weed flat cap, a red top, a black Chinese dragon hooded jacket, a black and grey adidas belt, blue/grey jeans with lots of pockets, black socks and back and red hi-tops. I have a athletic build so not rippling with muscle but quite toned and I have a out door tan you no the one where I don't sun bath but I'm out doors a lot so I've got like a permanent light tan going on. So where were we, umm, yes the school, well lets get on with it then.

As we wear milling around at the docks wean someone came out of the front of the school, he was about 6,1 or 6,2 and had quite a bit of muscle going on but the man looked to be about 55-60 so that muscle was redundant. He was in a white lab coat that was buttoned up to the top. There was some balding grey hair on top of his head and a cane in his right hand, "everyone settle down" his booming voice startled me; I thought it would be like a little wheezy or some thing but it was a clear boom. "Ok now please can you follow me and we will get you signed in thank you" that booming voice was going to get annoying; wasn't it. As the man turned around he suddenly stopped and said "oh and well come to the rayquaza school for pokemon trainers, I'm Dr. Lores the headmaster of the school now will you please follow me. Ohh, and no pokemon out of there pokeballs at the moment please, there will be plenty of time for them to get acquainted with there surroundings later on. Thank you kindly."

The two double doors that led to the school where automatic and opened up to a state of the art lobby for a state of the art school. At the reception desk there were a couple of receptionists that wear smiling profoundly (must come with the job) and where trying to get us all in two lines so that we could be signed in and registered with the school. I was in the middle of the boys line (they got us into boys and girls) and wean it was my turn I went up to the desk and the attendant kindly said.

"welcome to rayquaza high can I please have your full name, an emergency number so that we can call your parents/guardian/who ever you want if you need any special medical attention anytime in your stay at the school and then can I please have your current pokemon species name if you have any that is, thank you."

"Ok my name is Max Oliver Raymond Harris, my emergency number is for my brother and it is 07782940164 (dont ask) and my pokemon at present it's an Axew (it is a male shiny Axew but I don't think that matters) and I have a drillber (also a male…but not shiny) is that all?"

"No we will need to assign you a dorm and a house; there are 6 houses in all-3 for boys and 3 for girls-and they are called entei, raikoue and soicune and for the girls it is moltres, Zapdos and articuno. Now I no that you are not a girl so lets see here how about entei dorm it has amazing views and there is a free room on the top floor so that means you will only have to room with people of your own year and trust me that's better, you wouldn't believe how many people I get asking to change rooms because none of the people that there rooming with are in the same year. Umm lets see what room it is ahh, yes here it is room 473, floor 8, ok is that ok. Cool here is the key and you will no the dorm wean you see it because it has a picture of entei on the front of it."

"Thanks." And off I went to see the dorms. The dorms are in the middle of the school, all of them so we won't have to travel miles to get to a class, from what I saw they wear massive and all had domes on top so it was pretty cool. The entei dorm was massive, the corridors a smoky red with pictures of fire pokemon on the walls with the odd legendary thrown in for good measure, my room was on the top floor, luckily there was an elevator so I wouldn't die on the stairs. Room 473 was on the right in the middle of the isle; I opened the wooden door to what would be my place of rest for the next 4 years of my life.

"Holy shit!" was all I could say because it was amazing truly magnificent I mean I thought that it was going to be good but this place was as big as a house and the glass dome roof was only making it better, bigger and more fantastic then it was already. I was the first one there so I got my bed (bottom bunk) and put my stuff down in-front of it and started to wander. In the lounge there was a corner sofa (3 along and 2 to the right) in the corner, a love seat (one with only 2 seats on it) and a armchair all facing a 40in flat-screen plasma wall T.V. in the next room there wear 4 different desks with blank removable slots in the back so that we can put are names on them. I was confused by this so I went up to one and came up with a idea, I lifted up the lid and what do you there was a sign inside saying that I could put anything in it and get a key from the bottom of the desk so that I could lock it. That pretty cool I guess, next on the agenda was the kitchen and it was a pretty big about the size of an ordinary houses kitchen, then I looked in the cupboards and they wear all jam packed with food, cooking utensils, cutlery and plates. "Awesome" I immediately got a packet of crisps and a chocolate bar out of the cupboards and started munching on the way back to the lounge to watch some T.V. as I got there was already someone else there watching the screen and on said screen was a pokemon battle between a gengar and a raichu "10 pounds on gengar" I called

"What?" he had a normal teenage voce that was in the proses of breaking.

"I got a 10ner on gengar, you in"

"You're on mate; by the way, what's your name?"

"Max, Max Harris, you"

"Jack Grayson, take a seat" and that's how we met and that's how we met the others that wear in our dorm by them coming in and us giving them a bet on the pokemon fight that was going on at the time; I won the first bet by gengar winning with a shadow ball at point blank range while the raichu was coming in for a spark/extreme speed that didn't go so well. I learned that jack had 2 pokemon as well; he had a vulpix (who was a girl and he had named embrey) and an Eevee, Ethen Cumberbatch (another roomie) had a Pikachu and the last person who's name is Harry Carlos and he had a snivy and a starly.

We all got on pretty well and me and jack became fast friends and the others where not far behind as well; actually me and Jack have a lot in common like our personalities, we are both friendly but sarcastic and are jokey as well, we can be serous when we have to be but are easy going and relaxed the rest of the time. As the day was wearing out there was a knock on our door. I opened it and we where greeted by a teacher "hello max I'm Mr Harrison and I have been instructed to tell you that all first years are to go to the reception to get your schedules for the year and then you will have the rest of the day of to get your bearings of the school. That will be all thank you"

"Thanks Mr Harrison" I mumbled.

As we went to the reception desk I had an idea "come on out Draco and Excavor" and out came my Axew and Drillber.

"shit is that a shiny" jack was nearly chocking on gum in his surprize.

"yea man, you ever see a shiny haxorus, damn they look beast." I was proud of Draco but more proud of what he could do.

_Ding 1st Floor Have A Nice Day _

The doors opened and standing in-front of us with her back to the elevator was one of the fittest chicks I've ever seen I mean she was about 5,6 with dirty blond hair going in to a point in the small of her back, she had long legs and a perfect round ass that was so grab able that I stoped my self from doing just that wean my hand was mere inches from it. "Damn look at that ass" SHIT I just said that out loud didn't I.

"max what the fuck man do you want to get us sued for harassment" jack shouted right in my face

"its ok ill take it as a compliment" that silky voice was just amazing

"hey I'm max and this is jack, ethen and harry, but there not important. what is important is your name"

"its Jade now I have to go meet some friends but ill catch up with you lot later ok." and off she went she had a slender athletic build and a decent sized bust. she had full lips and happy upturned eyes on a face that was just perfection.

As we went to the front desk there these two students who wear at least 1 if not 2 years older then us, we got closer to the front desk and one of them (the girl) said "hey you lot are 1st years right" she had Shoulder length red hair with amber coloured eyes and light skin. was 5'6 with a slender frame. she was wearing a red sleeveless t-shirt with a purloin on it with a purple cardigan and black shorts that reach her knees and black and red sneakers. A silver heart necklace around her neck.

"Yea why?" I asked

"Cause theirs a party for the first years, everyone's coming bit is it thrown by the rest of the school for the first years as a welcome to Raquaza high."

"sweet where is it"

"its in the suicune dorm at 8 tonight" this is the first time I got a good look at the guy he was wearing a Black hooded jacket over a white t-shirt and slightly baggy black jeans with black trainers. the hood was down and had Messy black hair and red eyes with white skin. was 5'9 with a toned slim built.

"Cool we'll be there"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WELL THAS THE FIRST CHAPTER DONE. OCS WEAR ROSIE AND DUSK AND THEY WEAR FROM TWILIGHTCRISTALFLAME (THANK YOU) TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND NO FLAMES PM ME OC'S WITH THERE POKEMON AND WHAT THEY TEACH IF THEY TEACH.**

**THANKS **

**shadowdk432-IS OUT**


End file.
